GMA Pictures (Philippines)
Cinemax Studios 1st Logo (1996-1997) Nickname: "The Weird Font" Logo: On a black background, we see the text "CINEMAX (in a weird font) STUDIOS INC." suddenly appear. Variant: A prototype version where the logo zooms out and flash, also the company name color yellow and the word "STUDIOS INC." in blue this was seen on Ober Da Bakod 2. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An electronic noise with a trumpet crescending throughout; the music is played over from the OctoArts Films logo. Music/Sound Variant: On Ober Da Bakod 2 just the ping sound was heard. Availability: Rare; seen on the films from the era. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The weird font and the sudden appearance, especially on a black background, may scare a few. But it's nothing compared to the next logo: 2nd Logo (1997-1998) =Nickname: "The Teal C and the Red Sphere" Cinemax.png Logo: Above the rippling water, we see the red sphere quickly dropping down to the top-near right, while the teal letter C quickly emerges from the water, then the background turns white while the sphere casts the shadow and the words "CINEMAX STUDIOS" with the gray rippling texture fade in below the sphere and the C. FX/SFX: Early CGI animation. Cheesy Factor: Didn't the ball have to drown when he's right ahead of the water?! And it's obvious that the animation is outdated. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variants: * Ayos lang, pare ko has the continuation of the Mega Vision Films logo, along with a loud WHOOOOSH at the middle of it. * On Anting Anting, A mellow synth tune along with chimes is heard. * On Halik ng Vampira it uses the 2nd half music of OctoArts Films is used. * On Kamandag ko ang papatay sa iyo, A doupled pitched music from the continuation of the Mega Vision Films logo, along with a loud WHOOOOSH was heard. Availability: Extremely rare. It could be seen on other films such as Sanggano and Ayos Lang, Pare Ko. Scare Factor: None for the opening theme of the movie. Medium to High for the continuation of the MegaVision Films logo.While the animation is calm, the music can get to many people, and shiver their bones as the whoosh is completely loud. GMA Films 3rd Logo (1998-2000) Nickname: "Steel GMA" Logo: TBA Variants: *A filmed version exists. *On D'Sisters: Nuns of the Above,the logo was freezed-framed after the animation. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A loud dark whoosh sound with creepy choir. Music/Sounds Variants: *A version of both music that plays from OctoArts Films exists. *Sometimes the logo is silent. Availability: Uncommon, Can be found on movies like Jose Rizal, Sa Pusod ng Dagat, Muro Ami, Deathrow, and more. The version with Octoarts Films music appears on D'Sisters: Nuns of the Above, Sinaktan mo ang puso ko, May Sayad, ''and more... Scare Factor: High for original version, Minimal for the OctoArts Films music. 4th Logo (2005-2011) Nicknames: "Film Projector With GMA Kapuso-Shaped Lens", "GMA Kapuso I", "GMA Heart" Logo: We zoom out from a film camera which has the GMA Kapuso heart symbol in its lens. Meanwhile, a long rectangle with another rectangle inside of it containing a blue sunburst is seen zooming in. The camera turns to the left. "GMAFILMS" zooms out letter-by-letter and places in the rectangle. The name flashes. FX/SFX: Film camera zooming out and moving. Cheesy Factor: The camera seems cheesy for today. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the film. Some films use the logo with the sound of a rolling film projector. In "Tween Academy: Class of 2012", we hear woosh sounds and a chime. Availability: Uncommon. This logo is first seen in "Let the Love Begin". It can also be seen on Regal collaborations, such as "Mulawin: The Movie", "I Will Always Love You", "My Best Friend's Girlfriend", and others. The last film to use this logo is “Tween Academy: Class of 2012", released on August 24, 2011. Scare Factor: None to low. 5th Logo (2011-2014) Nicknames: "Rainbow Filmstrip", "GMA Kapuso II", "GMA Rainbow Heart" Logo: We see a rainbow colored filmstrip revolving at the side of the GMA text to the top of it. The camera the turns right to reveal the whole text, while the filmstrip forms the Kapuso heart. It then shrinks, causing the logo to flash very brightly making the heart appear. Another rainbow filmstrip with the letters F, I, L, M and S in each frame turns left and stops slowly underneath the completed GMA logo and flashes a few times, before fading out. Variant: A Filmed version exists. FX/SFX: TBA Chessy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: Opening theme of the movie. Availability: Common. First seen in "The Road" and last seen in "Basement". Strangely, this logo is seen on the trailer for "My Bebe Love: #KiligPaMore", while the film itself uses the 2015 logo. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. 6th Logo (February-December 2014) Nicknames: "Clouds and a Rainbow", "The Logo Without The Silver Man", "The Logo Without The GMA Man" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 7th Logo (December 2014-2016) Nickname: "GMA Film Camera Projector Without Kapuso Heart", "Dystopian Thing" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Avaliability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA '''GMA Pictures' 8th Logo (2019-present) Nickname: "Shiny GMA Rainbow Heart", "GMA Kapuso III", "GMA Rainbow Heart II", "Dystopian Thing II" Logo: It starts off when the Kapuso heart spins and places at the upper-right corner of the A in "GMA" as it stops spinning. The GMA wordmark glows. As it forms, eight orange flares appear, forming the word "PICTURES" in a folding effect. The entire logo shines. FX/SFX: CGI Animation. Music/Sounds: Opening theme. Avaliability: Brand new. First appeared on Family History and will be appeared on future movies. Scare Factor: Low Category:Philippines Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:2002 Category:2011 Category:2014